rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask
This character is the property of KuraiJack. Name: '''Mask. '''Gender: Male. Species: Most likely human. Colour: Dark green army camouflage. Eye colour: Brown. Appearance He is a giant of a man measuring 8'1. His muscular frame is covered with bulletproof and stabproof army gear He wears a gas mask at all times to protect his identity at all times. His suit has two large steel naginatas that can transform into rapid-fire guns. He says it's for anything life has not yet thrown at him. His emblem is a gas mask with crossbones. Personality Mask is a calm and skilled soldier who likes to battle people instead of Grimms. He speaks and talks to other in a very cold manner. Life as a mercenary was very enjoyable for him. He doesn't mind hurting anyone who gets in his way. He sometimes has a bit of regret for the crimes he committed, but he often pushes those feelings aside. He seems to have a bit of a ego and a dark sense of humour. He is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself. He often trys to exploit the weaknesses and fears of his enemies, and is not above blackmailing them into submission. Weapons and abilities Mask possesses excellent physical capabilities including strength and endurance, as well as pro athlete reflexes, and displays a decent in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. His two nagninatas are called Drosera. He can use them to make swift and fast attacks against his opponents. They also can quickly transform into two rapid-fire guns. These guns use energy blasts instead of bullets. He also has seven weak grenades on his belt to stun his opponents. Being a graduate from Beacon, he has great control over his semblance which gives him weak attacks using acid based attacks with his two nagninatas to destroy enemy projectiles. He is a skilled swordsman and has a high level of accuracy with projectile weaponry. Despite his size he is light on his feet and a good acrobat. Backstory He was once Masters teammate when the two of them were graduats from a high level combat school. The two of them were once hunters who became mercenaries. They preferred battling people instead of Grimm. They found those battles challenging and more fun. After a number of years, the two were arrested for robbing a ship that contained a large cargo of crystallized dust. They where then selected to go on missions under the supervision of a skilled hunter called Ezylryb. The missions were to be used as a way of reforming the two mercenaries. It worked well with Master, but not so well with Mask. On one mission, the three were sent to stop two large Night runners who were terrorizing workers who were building train tracks between two towns. During the battle Mask decided to abandon his former teammate and escaped when they were busy battling the Night runners. He then changed his appearance to avoid being arrested again. He then began work again as a gun for hire. At one point in his life he joined a small terrorist group that kidnapped Ranna Juliet. For some reason he helped protect her and taught her a few combat techniques. When the group was captured by hunters he made his escape by using smoke bombs. After a few years he received a job from a group of loan sharks. One of their clients wasted a loan they gave to him through his addiction to gambling. They wanted him to pay. Mask was sent to kidnap his wife, Mulan Jade. However, when he arrived at where she lived, a hoard of Grimm was attacking the town. He was going to just immobilize her by attacking the back of her legs as she tried to defeat the swarm of Grimm, but he was hit from behind by a Ursa and the force made his strike miss Mulans legs and made him hit her back instead, killing her. Her son Kurai saw his attack and charged recklessly towards him. Mask grabbed him by the throat and threw him into one of the damaged buildings making the building fall on the boy. He then took his leave. It is rumored that he has a daughter, but he would just reply that he isn't exactly the family type. Notes and trivia * The name Drosera is the name of a carnivorous plant. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Accepted Character